


Blood Orange

by NoxIrradiata



Series: Arse-istance Is Required! [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxIrradiata/pseuds/NoxIrradiata
Summary: Six months have passed since our heroine first entered Governor Ferguson's service.





	1. Happy Birthday, Governor!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a little something sweet for you fluff-lovers, but later chapters will have less sugar and more spice! :D
> 
> Duchess, thank you for your support, as always. :)

 

****************

 

A bottle of Blood Orange scented hand sanitizer, three-quarters of the way empty, sat on the edge of my desk, strategically placed last in line behind a neatly arranged trio of other fragrances: Moonlit Moments, Sweet Plum, and Watermelon Splash. It had needed to be replaced twice already, in the six months that had passed since the Governor first gently admonished me for reveling in such unnecessary indulgences. Her now frequent use of it was a source of great secret amusement to me. One bottom left drawer contained a large variety of other scented bottles, but I always kept a rotating assortment of exactly four displayed on my desk. No matter which other options were available (including the practical, non-indulgent Classic choice), and despite it always being placed behind the others where she had to reach the furthest to obtain it, Blood Orange was favored above all others. We never discussed it, and I suspect she would have adamantly denied it if I’d ever asked, but I knew how much she liked it.

Since entering Governor Ferguson’s service, a great deal had changed. True to my vow to never again bring her disappointment, I had committed myself to efficiency and professionalism. All deadlines met. All benchmarks exceeded. I had grown more confident, more self-reliant, poised in both speech and appearance, assertive and effective in action. My physical attraction to her was still stronger (if anything, it had grown even more intense) than ever, but I did my best to remain composed in her presence; lustful thoughts locked away during the day, and let out to play at night. I gained increasing familiarity with the different aspects of her personality, could detect subtle changes in her mood, and began to anticipate her needs before they were communicated. She was demanding, could be petty when agitated, had a penchant for overreacting almost comically (although not being suicidal, I’d never laugh!) to perceived slights from others, had an unmistakable cruel streak, and deeply buried anger that was truly fearsome to behold when it surfaced. She was also a diligently hard worker, held impossibly high standards for herself and those around her, was unfailingly dependable, surprisingly thoughtful and considerate, and faithfully adhered to her own personal code of conduct in a manner that some (myself included) might call honorable. She was quick to deliver brutal punishment for failure, but generously rewarded those who pleased her. I respected her greatly and had begun to cultivate a deep admiration.

On this particular morning, while filing away an incident report involving an officer leaving a sewing machine in a dangerous place, I made a discovery. Placing the report in Matthew Fletcher’s (he had vigorously maintained the incident was no accident and that the machine couldn’t have unbolted itself and fallen down the stairs) personnel file, and replacing it in my alphabetically sorted cabinet, I glanced at the name on the tab of the file in front of his: Joan Ferguson. I’d never looked inside the Governor’s file before, and though it wasn’t classified as confidential, I felt opening it without a reason would have been an inappropriate intrusion. Curiosity got the better of me and I hesitantly opened it, skimmed through a few pages, and noted that her birthday was the 24th of August. TOMORROW! I quickly slammed the file shut, returned it to the cabinet, and began wracking my memory for clues about what a suitable gift might be. Was there anything she needed? Aside from a new bottle of Blood Orange to replace the nearly depleted one currently on my desk, of course. What might she want? Despite being intimately acquainted with her professional requirements, I still knew very little about her personal desires.

Baking had always been a hidden talent of mine, and though I didn’t have the opportunity to bake for others often, I greatly enjoyed it when the occasion did present itself. Perhaps I could create something to celebrate the Governor’s birthday, but what would she like? I thought about dessert recipes from one of my favorite cookbooks. Help me, Nigella, you’re my only hope! Caramel croissant pudding? Too messy. Berries and cream parfait? Too plain. I wanted to give her something that showed effort. Something…chocolate? That might work! Something in dark chocolate. Very dark. Definitely not vanilla. Yes! I knew the perfect recipe; Nigella’s dark chocolate orange torte.

That evening, at home, I joyfully set about breathing this creation into life. Small enough for one person to consume if they were feeling particularly _indulgent_ , I smiled to myself, but large enough to be shared if they chose to do so. It smelled absolutely heavenly, was beautifully frosted with a glossy dark chocolate ganache, and rimmed with a scattering of blood orange curls. Standing back and admiring my work proudly, I examined the cake for flaws, and finding none, carefully placed it into the refrigerator to wait for morning.

 

*************

The following day passed torturously slowly, as I waited for the perfect time to retrieve the Governor’s gift from where I’d hidden it in the officers’ recreation room, knowing that she only ever used the refrigerator in her personal kitchenette. Finally, at 2200, after the last inmate cell count had been completed, and most guards had gone home for the evening, I decided the time was right. Removing the cake from its hiding place, I placed a single candle in the center, took a deep breath hoping that I wasn’t making a mistake, and carried it back to the Governor’s office, where I knew she would be quietly settled performing her nightly ritual of paperwork and CCTV footage review.

Stepping through our shared doorway, cake with its flaming candle balanced in my left hand, the right concealing her birthday card behind my back, the Governor did not immediately look up as I entered. When she did, suspiciously narrowed eyes shot icy daggers in my direction, and elegant fingers fluttered anxiously at the cake, _“What’s…this? What’s going on here?”_

_“It’s a cake for you.”_ , I offered brightly.

_“Obviously, Victoria. I can see that it’s a caKe. What’s the meaning of this?”_

_“The meaning of this…”,_ I scrunched my brows together and lowered my voice in my best impersonation of her, _“…is to wish you a Happy Birthday,”_ I finished warmly, placing the cake on her desk and producing the card from behind my back with a flourish, before plopping myself down across from her without being asked, and waited for whatever came next.

_“This is…highly irregular.”_

She slowly opened the card, still eyeing me suspiciously, and read it in silence. I’d written a brief personal message inside, but knew better than to risk anything too flowery.

 

_I have greatly enjoyed working with you this year. Thank you for the opportunity. Please accept this token of my appreciation._

_Happy Birthday, Governor!_

_Respectfully yours,_

_Tori_

 

Holding my breath, I watched her face carefully, trying to gauge her reaction, but her expression was unreadable. A glimmer of sadness ghosted across her eyes as she finally spoke, _“Happy Birthday, Governor…”_

Oh, no! Had I done something wrong?! Slight panic gripped my chest for the first time in months.

_“If you’re going to ply me with such decadenT extravagance in the middle of the night like some love-struck fool, then I suppose you ought to call me Joan.”_ The words were delivered harshly, but the knowledge of what they meant, and the tiniest sparkle of mirth now dancing in her eyes, caused my heart to thump wildly. I grinned like an idiot and, if it had been possible to do so, would have wagged my tail like an exuberant puppy.

_“I don’t know, Joan. What would the others think? Wouldn’t that be highly irregular?”_ , I challenged playfully, fingers forming air quotes around the last two words.

Her hands shot across the desk, seized me painfully by the wrists, and hard black diamonds stared into my skull with such intensity that I thought I might burst into flames. _“They will think NOTHING, because you will never, I repeaT, NEVER call me by a name other than Governor unless we are uTTerly alone. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, Gover-…uh…Joan.”_

She released my wrists, jerked her head towards the kitchenette, and ordered me to fetch plates. Had I heard correctly? Plates? Plural?

_“Plates?”_ , I confirmed.

_“Yes! Plates! And silverware. Or are we to eat this with our hands like a pair of filthy animals?”_

WE!!!! I stood frozen to the spot for a moment, joy coursing through me.

_“By all means, Victoria, please move at a glacial pace. You know how much that thrills me,”_ she drawled haughtily before adding, _“Go!”_ in a commanding bark.

I returned, carrying the requested items, and set them down carefully on her desk. Feeling emboldened, and slightly drunk with adrenaline, I dragged a chair around the corner to sit at her side. Cutting a slice for her that contained the flaming candle, I slid it onto a plate, and nudged it towards her. Meeting her eyes, I smiled, and said, _“Happy Birthday, Joan. Make a wish.”_

 

***********

 

 


	2. Fuel To The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and the Gov'na are putting in some overtime! Fuck off, Vera! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter puts the "arse" in Arse-istance! :p 
> 
> Thank you, JoansGlove, for introducing me to Tumblr and for the instrucTive chats! :)
> 
> Thank you, Duchess, for being an incredibly awesome human being. Even though we only know each other online (so far! I'm going to show up on your doorstep one day and demand to be taken to see Loch Ness! :p), I am so very happy to have met you! Extra special Thank You for contributing the Vera scene to this chapter! 
> 
> ****WARNING****
> 
> Wolf Joan is back, y'all! AHWOOOOO!
> 
> <3,  
> Nox

 

****************

 

Cool breeze swirled around me, ruffling through my hair, the cold gently kissing and awakening my nipples until they stood erect, swirling lower and flirting with the wet, glistening curls between my legs, as I strolled naked through a moonlit glade. Playful blades of grass tickled the bare soles of my feet, and a laughing stream called to me, enticing me closer to wait. For her. I knew she would come. She always did. A shadowy figure showed itself now, slowly stepping from behind a tree, before moving into the open and gliding towards me, pale skin glowing under the moonlight as she approached. A luxuriant black mane, woven through with silver, cascaded over her shoulders, partially obscuring full, heavy breasts from my view. An identical thatch of curls, nestled between beautiful, creamy thighs, fluttered in the Midnight air. She lowered her head as she reached me, pressing her forehead to mine in greeting, and slowly coaxed me down to the forest floor. I was gently turned on to my front, grass whispering against my stomach, the bubbling stream splashing an invigorating mist against my face, held to the ground at the water’s edge. A sickening crunch of bone, echoing in the otherwise tranquil night, heralded the violent transformation that I knew was occurring behind me. My pulse quickened, but far from being afraid, I wriggled in excitement. Glowing red eyes met mine in the reflection of the stream. A strong, warm paw, tipped in deadly claws, stroked up the length of my spine tenderly, before coming to rest at the base of my skull, holding me in place. The other paw encircled my waist, encouraging me to arch my back, elevate my hips, and present my arse. Hot, soft fur caressed my upper thighs, and a long, wet, pleasantly rough tongue trailed between my cheeks, lapping teasingly at first before becoming more insistent, and devouring me hungrily.

 

****************

 

The She Wolf had begun visiting my dreams regularly now, nearly every night in the three weeks that had passed since the Governor’s birthday. Something had subtly changed between us since then. She had taken to calling me into her office during her nightly ritual of CCTV footage review, allowing me to sit at her side, preparing documents for her signature, and reviewing reports to be filed. Her demeanor remained professional but I could sense the difference. Elegant fingers occasionally grazed the back of my hand as I slid a sheet of paper towards her to be signed. Our thighs would brush together as she swiveled in her chair to extract an item from a drawer. The innocent physical contact always sent a jolt of arousal through me, and the sharp intake of breath it produced from her every once in a while, told me that it did _something_ for her, as well. For the most part, though, our evenings together were spent in a comfortable silence, unbroken by unnecessary words, content to simply be in each other’s presence.

Tonight was different, however. I frequently felt her gaze following me, simmering with lust, at first thinking I was imagining it, but catching and holding her eyes, the look was unmistakable. She barked commands at me in an even more terse, clipped manner than normal. Answers to my questions were delivered in a cruel tone, her tongue ruthlessly wielding sarcasm, in such a way that was vicious even by her standards.

*Knock Knock*

The door banged open suddenly and the Deputy Governor almost fell over the threshold. _"Governor, I've finished those rosters you wanted. I stayed late to...oh!"_ Surprise colored her face as she took in the sight of the Governor and I, sitting close together behind the desk, ensconced in a nest of paperwork. Vera’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, a prominent vein in her forehead seemed to throb with envy. _"Leave them there,”_ the Governor indicated, with a flutter of her right hand, not looking up, eyes still glued to the papers in front of her.

_"You're still here, Tori?”,_ the flustered Deputy addressed me incredulously. Yep, definitely jealous, I thought, gazing at her innocently. _"I hope the Governor's paying you overtime,”_ she finished, forcing a strained smile.

_"Anything else, Ms. Bennett?"_ Without waiting for a reply, the Governor continued, _“Then please get out of my office. We have a lot to do without unnecessary interruptions."_

A wounded, almost comically shocked, look of hurt replaced the strained smile, but she didn't move. _"Didn't you hear her? She said Get Out!”_ , I ventured, sweeping an open palm towards the door. Without another word, Vera turned and fled the office.

The Governor had already been short-tempered tonight, but her mood seemed positively murderous after the intrusion (although it should be noted that my dismissal of her Deputy had won me a smirk of approval and a barely audible chuckle), and we sat together in an uncomfortable silence, filled with tension. Even the slightest physical contact seemed to agitate her; my hair brushing against her as I bent to retrieve a folder earned me an irritable huff, my thigh touching hers caused her to glare at me and separate our chairs by several extra inches. She eventually stood and walked away from me altogether when I tentatively placed a hand on her forearm, which was immediately yanked away, and asked, _“Joan? Are you okay?”_

She stood at her favored window, hands clasped in front of her, jaw clenched, staring into the darkness. Knowing what was needed, and silently praying she wouldn’t detach my head from my shoulders for trying, I summoned my courage and followed her to the window. I appraised our reflections, side by side in the glass, noting with amusement that I was nearly a foot shorter, head barely reaching the crowned epaulette on her uniform. She didn’t look at me, instead registering my presence by closing her eyes and taking a long, slow, deep breath, before exhaling just as slowly, seemingly trying to steady herself. Her eyes opened, jaw clenched even more resolutely, and she appeared to be braced for battle. Now or never, Tori. I tilted my head and leaned into her, not quite tall enough to rest it upon her shoulder, somewhat awkwardly nuzzling my face into the rough serge of her jacket. I felt her stiffen, heard her whisper _“Don’t”_ in a strained voice, but she didn’t pull away. Unsure if the whispered warning was for herself or for me, I continued to lean against her, and began to tug at one of her wrists. She stiffened further, but still made no genuine attempt to stop me, and continuing to tug I managed to coax one of her hands loose from where she had it clasped tightly in the other. Turning to face her now, heart hammering wildly in my chest, I raised her hand to my lips and reverently placed a single kiss on the knuckle of her index finger. Her eyes widened in surprise at the initial kiss, darkening with arousal as I repeated the motion and kissed each of her knuckles in turn, wordlessly conveying my desire. Fierce, violently churning, overwhelming waves of lust were rolling off her now, crashing into me, threatening to topple me over with their intensity.

A switch seemed to have been flipped then. Without warning, the Governor’s hands shot out to grasp either side of my face, one of her thighs slid between my legs, and I was swiftly driven backwards. My backside collided with her desk, and I half-fell, was half-lifted atop it; her arms wrapped around me now, cradling and supporting me, as she maneuvered me until I was laying completely flat against the smooth, gleaming surface. Her searing hot body covered mine, weight pinning me down, breasts crushed against my ribs. I spread my thighs further apart, to better accommodate her, and softly rocked my hips upwards. Arching into her, a moan escaped my lips, and I felt her begin to pump slowly, ebbing and flowing, matching my rhythm. Wanting to connect with her more fully, my lips sought hers, but she quickly turned her head, and my kiss connected just below her ear instead. Undeterred and quite happy to worship any skin I could reach, I drew her earlobe into my mouth, gently nipping with my teeth, kissing, licking, suckling …hips rolling wantonly now, panting with exertion (and heat! for fuck’s sake, why were we still fully clothed?!), and moaning directly into her ear. The noise seemed to inflame her! She began to grind against me faster, matching my tempo, soon exceeding it, furiously driving her hips into me, arms braced on either side of my head. I caught our reflection in the window and grinned happily at the sight of a wildly thrusting Governor Ferguson, snorting, huffing, and riding her pony for all she was worth.

Sweat was pouring from us both now. Dangerously overheated, and desperately craving more of her skin, I reached up and began to unbutton the Governor’s jacket, and loosened her tie, all the while being savagely ridden and loving every second of it! Managing to remove her tie, but being less successful with pulling the jacket up over her head, I decided to go for the buttons on her blouse instead. _“Victoria!”_ My hands were slapped away; she abruptly disengaged from me, rose to her full height, and tore off her jacket herself, flinging it across the room in exasperation. She then proceeded to hurriedly remove my blouse and slide off my pants (at last! I could breathe!), violently discarding them across the room in the general direction of her jacket, for good measure. Poised to mount me again, she suddenly froze, her lips parted slightly, and intensely burning eyes swept over me in wonder. _“Victoria, you…you are…exquisite.”_

Emboldened by the compliment, and the sincerity etched on her face, I ran my hands slowly over my own stomach…cupped my breasts encased in delicate lavender lace, unhooked the front clasp, and allowed the bra to fall open, freeing painfully erect nipples from their constraints…now naked breasts were once again cupped, and I began to run my hands in reverse, down and over my stomach, stopping when I reached the top of my matching underwear (inwardly congratulating myself for happening to pick out such a lovely set today!). Her sparkling eyes never left me, following my movements intently, a smirk playing on her lips…was she enjoying the show? Tucking my thumbs into the lacy waistband, I raised an eyebrow playfully, and was rewarded with a huskily purred _“Off they come.”_  

Sliding delicate, wet, sticky, lace down my legs, the smell of my own arousal greeted me. Fluttering nostrils, and teeth hungrily chewing her bottom lip, told me she could smell it too. Her reaction lit me on fire and a fresh wave of hot, silken liquid pulsed from my glistening, swollen slit. In a fit of lust-fueled madness, I snatched the fragile lace from where it was gathered around my ankles, nearly ripping it in half, and dangled the deliciously ruined scrap from one finger, before dropping it to the floor with a flourish. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, maintaining eye contact with the beautiful, ferocious woman towering over me, I spread my legs wide, exposing my inflamed cunt to her fully, and silently challenged her to come and claim what was hers. An inhuman, strangled growl, issued from her throat, and she descended upon me ravenously; lips crushing against mine in a brutal first kiss, teeth striking together, tongues invading each other’s mouths, suckling noisily, biting, eating one another alive.

Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once! Squeezing my breasts hard, almost too hard, rubbing comforting circles into my lower back, feverishly running up and down my sides, digging painfully into my arse cheeks, kneading the pain away, digging in again, stroking my inner thighs, and finally ghosting over my tender sex with a soft, feathery touch. Dabbling her fingers through my wetness, she broke our kiss, panting heavily, and stared down at my slippery flesh in amazement. I had never been so wet, so deliriously turned on in my life, and began to nudge forward into her hand, desperate to feel her inside me. Instinctively sensing my need, she angled her wrist and entered me with two thick fingers, driving in deeply, her knuckles kissing my entrance repeatedly as she pumped in and out, her lips claiming mine again in a passionate frenzy. She flexed and curled from within my walls, twisting, stretching me open, pumping my drenched cunt, sticky juices pooling into her palm, and trailing down her wrist. Moaning into her mouth, I kissed her furiously, and shoved both of my hands down the back of her trousers, tightly squeezing two pillowy mounds of blazing hot, soft, sweat-slicked flesh; eliciting an animalistic groan that told me how much she liked it. I rocked into her harder and harder, both hands still squeezing her cheeks fiercely, cunt squelching obscenely as she continued to fuck me, and felt an orgasm beginning to claw its way to the surface from deep within. Keeping one hand on her arse, I withdrew the other and fumbled open her trouser buttons, tugged her zipper down, and then lightly rested my hand over her fly, asking for permission with my eyes. God, I was so close, but I wanted to take her with me! She didn’t acknowledge my request, only redoubled her efforts to fuck me even harder, knuckles relentlessly pummeling my quivering, aching entrance, shirt sleeve soaked through with my fluids. Shaking now, and rapidly losing the ability to speak, I managed to grind out, _“Joan…please…touch…you…please…”_ She slackened her pace inside me, seemed to be genuinely debating, then covered my wrist with her free hand, and purred, _“Since you asked sooooo nicely, Vic-Tor-i-a…you may.”_ She laced our fingers together and plunged both our hands down the front of her trousers, inside hot, sticky underwear, stroking herself with my fingers, guiding me in circles around her clit, teaching me the speed and pressure she liked. She felt incredible! The fingers still lazily pumping inside me momentarily withdrew, and she pulled me closer to straddle her lap, before reentering my overworked cunt and resuming her onslaught, while she rippled and thrust herself against our entwined hands…two pairs of eyes squeezing shut tightly, two pairs of hips bucking frantically, two hearts beating wildly…we climaxed together, in a shuddering, panting, tangled ball of sweat, skin, and mingled essences.

Feeling truly delirious now, and half-fearing this was all a dream that I would soon be cruelly awakened from, I pressed a long, slow kiss to her lips, and nuzzled my forehead against hers affectionately. She disentangled herself from me, stroked her thumb across my lips, and in a gentle, but firm tone, said _“Enough of that. Hm?”_ She stood, shakily, and stretched her shoulders, shirt untucked, open trousers sliding down over her hips. Not knowing if or when I would have this chance again, I slid from the desk and sank to my knees behind her. I lowered her trousers to her ankles in one pull and then simply stared, holding my breath, awestruck by what I had uncovered. Her magnificent arse, the source of endless fantasies since our first meeting 203 days ago, was now only separated from my face by mere inches and a thin layer of sheer black lace, soaked completely through with sweat.

_“Victoria! That is quite enough!”_

I reached out with shaking hands, lovingly caressed the beautiful fabric covering her glorious curves, whimpered, and tilted forward. Nose buried between her cheeks, I inhaled deeply, savoring her scent through the sheer lace, and a potent mixture of sweat, musk, and arousal made my mouth water!

_“Control yourself, Victoria!"_

Lacy underwear joined her trousers around her ankles.

_"This is uTTerly unaccepTable behav-...ohhhhh…”_

I held her open, one hand kneading each cheek, reverently trailing my tongue between them. I had imagined this, wished and hoped to do this so many times, and nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared me for how much better she would be in the flesh than in my fantasies! Her smell was intoxicating! The sounds she made! And I hadn’t even gotten started yet!

She braced her arms against her desk for support, arched her back and rolled her hips, asking for more, and I ecstatically obliged. Nose pressed against the soft, fluttering, dusky jewel hidden between her cheeks, my tongue swirled through her glistening, fur-covered, outer folds, tasted her musky sweat, and delved into her cunt, drinking in a sweeter flavor. Lips gathered her swollen inner labia into my mouth, suckling, playfully stretching the tender skin between my teeth, but taking great care not to break it. I angled my head so that I could reach her clit from behind, tongue stroking, circling, lashing her gently. She reached around for my hair and dragged my head back up to her arse, thrust it into my face, and harshly grunted, _“Stay. Right. There.”_ I nodded vigorously, happy to stay there forever if she’d let me! I stroked my tongue lightly over the fluttering ring of muscle, blew on it softly, and licked around it in a slow circle. She groaned and pushed back into me, panting, rubbing her clit with elegant fingers, and demanded, _“Harder!”_ I’d never had a woman respond so enthusiastically to this particular act before and felt my overstimulated brain start to overload! Suppressing a hysterical giggle, I licked and sucked hungrily, devouring her arsehole, probing inside. Her fingers circled her clit at a blistering pace, my tongue mercilessly invaded her pulsing hole, over and over, lashing her with wicked strokes, trying to match the frenzied tempo of her hand. Her cheeks clenched and she lurched forward, her second orgasm of the night barreling through her, with me whimpering joyfully into her arse.

 

_“Did you skip lunch today, Ms. HarTley?”_

The Governor turned slowly, icily staring down at me, where I still knelt at her feet. If anyone could somehow manage to remain imperious with their pants and underwear around their ankles, face flushed, chest heaving, tufts of hair sprouting in all directions, then it was definitely her.

_“No, I…”_

_“You must have been…starving. Hm?_

Her eyes danced with amusement, and I was given the incredibly rare gift of a genuine smile. She kicked herself free of the crumpled garments at her feet, caked in our combined secretions, unbuttoned her blouse, and began to strip off her remaining clothing. Not giving me a chance to take in the glorious scene unfolding above me, she reached down and seized me by the underarm.

_“On your feet. Shower. Now.”_

She dragged me toward her personal bathroom, pushed me into the shower, and stepped in after me. Water cascading around us, she said, _“Clearly, I haven’t been feeding you enough. How about a late dinner?”_

 

****************

 


	3. In A Lather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan is wet. And covered in bubbles. You're welcome. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Joan's point of view. 
> 
> YellowPencils, this one is dedicated to you and your love for shower scenes. :D 
> 
> Duchess, thank you for...well, you know what for. :) And for kelpies!

**********

 

She was enchanting and I _must_ remember to be more careful. Such exquisitely filthy desires, unquenchable avidity, and fierce determination; all so deceptively bound in a lovely, innocent looking, seemingly docile package. The girl was truly delightful, full of surprises, and I would need to be much more careful indeed.

I had, of course, been aware of her attraction to me since the day we met, had been flattered by it even, but she was not the first potential acolyte to gaze at me with longing and would doubtfully be the last. What I did not expect was to be so inexplicably drawn to her in return. For months now, I wanted to take her, to bend her to my will, and had envisioned countless scenarios in which I would do this. I evaluated a variety of strategies, considered the best avenue of approach, calculated the optimal time and place for execution; never suspecting the girl would set the stage for her own seduction with such a damnably sentimental gesture as a birthday cake! She was a remarkably sweet creature, and her kind gift had moved me more than I would likely ever admit to her, more than I even cared to acknowledge to myself.

I was shocked by the physical responses she had provoked in my body this evening. My desire to kiss her so passionately, with such force, had been disconcerting. I had felt overwhelmed by the need to bind her to me, consume her, devour her soul, to possess her utterly. To make her mine. I had allowed her to touch me, been vulnerable to her in ways that I did not intend, permitted her to take too many liberties. And all of this _here_ , in the office, where we risked exposure. The only officer rostered tonight who had access to my office was Ms. Bennett, and I deemed the likelihood of her returning to be extremely small after being embarrassingly dismissed (the pup had teeth!), but even so, allowing things to go so far here tonight had been an unnecessary risk. I would not make such a mistake again. Future encounters would have to take place elsewhere. Future…encounters. Was that what I wanted? Would it not be wiser to end this dalliance here and now? Watching the water flowing over her as we showered away our earlier activities, seeing the rich lather caress her and imagining it was my hands instead, feeling my clit begin to harden yet again, I decided that, yes, future encounters were indeed what I wanted. For too long, I had denied myself pleasure. I would see where this might lead, but not tonight. Tonight, I desired only to finish our shower, put my office back in order (the desk, in particular, was an absolute nightmare of sticky handprints, sweat, and other dried secretions!), have dinner, and see to it that she arrived home safely.

There was, however, one unresolved matter that required addressing before we could leave. Regardless of how much I had enjoyed the attention of her talented tongue (such enthusiasm would not go unrewarded), the fact remained that she had ignored my order to desist, had willfully disobeyed me, and that could not go unpunished. Perhaps, in the interest of efficiency, an experience that was both punishment and reward simultaneously was now in order.

 

Deliberately, provocatively, circling my newfound favorite citrus shower gel around my breasts with a fresh bath pouf (they were replaced weekly as I disliked their propensity for breeding bacteria, but could not deny their ability to produce an excellent lather!), I observed with satisfaction that the gel was not the only thing presently being worked into a pleasant froth. The girl was obviously painfully aroused; her eyes traced my movements in rapt concentration, lips parted, shoulders heaving with the effort of restraining herself. Her insatiable desire for me, and the way she struggled mightily to control it, was actually quite endearing. For a moment, and only a moment, I hesitated, and considered giving her what she craved. No, I would see this lesson through. We had both failed tonight and I would ensure that we were both corrected. Endearing as she was, it would not save her. But moreover, the sight of her, so hot, so strong and surprisingly talented; the knowledge that she'd nevertheless do anything I asked of her caused a rush of powerful sensation in my chest. I was going to enjoy subjugating this one.

Circling lower, I caressed the lather over my stomach, and finally between my legs. I heard her whisper, _“God…”_ , and smiled wickedly. Heaven can’t help you now, sweet girl.

The foaming pouf was dropped at my feet and I widened my stance around it, looked down at her in invitation, and said, _“Take care of that for me.”_ She was on her knees before I had even finished the sentence. Ha! So eager! This would almost be too easy.

 

***********


	4. Drowned By Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoT. WeT. CunT.
> 
> That's all! :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter from Joan's point of view. 
> 
> Before I get started, I would like to say something to all you wonderful freaks out there. :) I've had a bit of an emotional week, for various reasons, and I just want you all to know how happy I am to be part of this amazing community of women who so obviously delight in turning each other on, and tickling each other's brains (and lady bits! :D) with creativity.
> 
> If any of you ever want to get into character analysis (fucking love that shit and really enjoy hearing the opinions of other Joan fans) with me, or debate Joan's motivations/actions, whether in this chapter or anything else I've written, come see me on Tumblr at https://noxirradiata.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you're not here for character analysis, and just want to add material to your "spank bank", that's cool too. :D
> 
> Thank you, DefyingNormalcy, for publishing Chapter 3 of Heat this week so that I could have the auditory image (is that a thing?) of Joan splashing around in a hot tub and her wet breasts slapping some lucky girl into a frenzy. :p
> 
> Thank you, Duchess, for our "certain rapport...based on mutual respect and understanding." <3
> 
> Okay, enough with the sentimental stuff. Now please allow me to brutalize all of your delicate sensibilities with the content of this chapter! :D
> 
> ****WARNING****
> 
> It gets a little rough in here. No werewolves (this time!), though.

 

******************

 

Trembling hands rested atop my thighs, and the kneeling supplicant looked up, asking for permission to proceed with unsuspecting, gentle, innocent brown eyes. I nodded my assent and she leaned forward, nose softly brushing the tip of my throbbing, expectant clit, already protruding from its hood in anticipation. Her fluttering breath tickled me, as she repeatedly inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily, drawing in my scent and savoring it with a blissful sigh. An inquisitive tongue mapped the contours of my engorged labia, tentatively explored the entrance to my dripping sex, and began to slowly stroke the entire length of my cunt, trailing sparks in its wake. So different from the desperate, frenzied assault earlier, this was loving worship, and under different circumstances I may have allowed the girl to continue at her leisure. I made a mental note to indulge her in the future, tilted her chin upwards with one hand to position her mouth at my impatient clit, and placed the other hand on the back of her head to secure her in place.

_“Open up, sweet girl.”_

I rolled my hips forward, pushing myself into her hot, willing mouth, and withdrew slowly, before pushing in again. Maintaining the same speed, I repeated the motion again and again, two hands gripping her head now, ensuring there would be no escape. I felt her lips wrap around my diamond-hard clit, and a violent tremor tore through me, as she began to apply a steady, rhythmic suction. No! This was meant to only provide a tantalizing taste, not a feast! Both frustrated and impressed with her ability to have me so perilously close to the edge already, I pulled away from the danger of those sweet lips, reminding myself that I had a mission to accomplish. The goal was not to chase another orgasm like a weak-willed animal, unable to exercise restraint over its base impulses, but rather to restore order to the balance that had been disrupted tonight, to regain control, to ensure there would be no future rebellions to put down.

_“Hands behind your back, Victoria. You will keep them there unless I say otherwise. Understood?”_

Confusion flashed in her eyes, but she nodded obediently and complied with the order. I angled her head back, and mounted her face; nostrils covered by my cunt, mouth trapped against my arse (not that she found any of this unpleasant, if our earlier interaction had been any indication!). I rotated my hips and ground into her, pressing down firmly, sealing myself around her, obstructing her breathing. I silently counted to ten, then raised up slightly, just enough to let her draw a breath, before descending again. Ten count. Breath. Ten count. Breath. To the count of thirty this time. She was squirming now, but still kept her hands clasped behind her back as instructed. Very good! Breath. Ten count. Breath. To the count of thirty. She squirmed but was not released. Ten more seconds. The squirming intensified and from my vantage point above her I could see fingers twitching furiously behind her back, her body beginning to involuntarily panic from lack of oxygen, but her brain still fighting to obey my command. Ten more seconds. Tiny hands balled into fists, body quaking. Ten more seconds. It had now been sixty seconds since her last breath. An impressive effort, but I knew she couldn’t hold out much longer. Her hands shot forward then, and pushed against me, freeing herself from between my thighs.

As she gasped for oxygen, I seized her by the hair and dragged her directly beneath the showerhead, holding her head back, ensuring she took in a fair amount of water in addition to the air she so desperately needed. Choking, spluttering, her face was once again mounted, but this time she pushed away almost instantly.

_“Joan! Why are you do-…*mmmph*…-ing this?”_    Her protestations muffled by a mouthful of cunt, which she managed to wrench away from. Water poured into her lungs. Violent spasms wracked her delicate body as she coughed and struggled for air. I released her, gave her a moment to collect herself, and then grabbed a fistful of her hair in each hand, before slamming her face into my pelvis.

_“Isn’t this what you wanted, Victoria?”_ I thrashed against her mouth, bruising her lips. _“HoT. WeT. CunT. All. Over. Your. Face!”_ Each word was punctuated by a brutal thrust, my pubic bone kissing her cheek repeatedly.

_“What? No, I…”_

_“No? Are you sure? You couldn’t seem to get enough earlier! Am I wrong?”_

Realization dawned in her eyes. I wound my fists tighter into her hair.

_“No, but…”_

_“But what, Victoria?”_

_“You don’t have to do…*mmmph*”_

_“So sorry. I didn’t hear that?”_ I rode her mouth furiously now, not allowing her a chance to speak, head immobilized in my grip, hips thrusting savagely. I imagined how she would look in this position, with a gleaming, black cock pounding between her lips, and a powerful thrill ignited me. My stomach muscles clenched involuntarily, thrusts became erratic, and the only thing I could focus on was the white-hot sensation in my clit, which the little brat was now suckling enthusiastically once again! She felt incredible and I was teetering on the precipice, but determined not to fall; that is until she entered me with one mischievous finger and began to massage my inner walls. A pathetic whimper escaped me then. I was so very close and needed… No! Disgusting, weak animal! Control yourself! Summoning every ounce of self-discipline I possessed, I pulled myself away from her infuriating lips and shoved her backwards. Undeterred, she dove right back in! Surprisingly strong arms encircled my thighs, holding me to her, and suddenly a loud *SMACK* reverberated off the shower walls. Did she truly have the audacity to strike me? ME! Defiant, laughing eyes, the impact still rippling across my arse, and the burning heat of a crimson handprint that I could feel rather than see against my pale flesh, told me that yes, she did. Oh, Victoria, so determined to make things difficult for yourself! As much as I admired her spirit, I was growing tired of this game, and she would be broken tonight one way or the other.

Pulling her to her feet, and giving her another lungful of water for good measure, I spun her around to face the back of the shower, and crushed the choking, shuddering girl against the tile. My left hand snaked around her waist, and dipped into the wetness of her swollen slit. Still so aroused! Forming a “V” with my fingers, I placed the ring and little finger on one side of her clit, middle and forefinger on the other. The heel of my palm drove into the tender nub itself, while my fingers pressed down on either side of her slick vulva, massaging the clitoral legs deep within. Within minutes she was shaking, panting, whimpering, and begging for something incoherently. Perhaps I should have started with this and foregone all the theatrics and aqua therapy. Ha! No matter. Here we were now.

_“Please…Jo-…oh fuckkkk…please Joan…”_

_“Yes, Victoria? Is there something you need?”_ , I asked her in a conversational tone, grinning against the side of her throat.

_“Y-you…please…in…side…me…please…”_

Teeth sinking in to her throat, I obliged her immediately, with perhaps a bit more than she had bargained for. The middle and forefinger of my left hand plunged deep inside her drenched cunt, hammering her cervix, while my right hand landed a single forceful blow across her pert buttocks, and its thumb then unceremoniously entered her arse, all the way to the knuckle in one stroke. A startled yelp echoed loudly as I set to work, fucking her ruthlessly from two angles, pounding both of her hungry, twitching holes in tandem. I marveled at how only two of my fingers stretched and filled her cunt so completely, and wondered if it would ever be possible for her to take my entire hand? One day, perhaps, with enough persistence and lots of lubrication. For now, the two fingers pumping inside her were more than enough to bring her to a shattering climax. Before the convulsions from her first orgasm had a chance to subside, I redoubled my efforts and mercilessly fucked the flailing, sobbing girl right into a second, this one even stronger than the first, rippling through her with devastating force. She collapsed into my arms, legs giving out from under her, sundered, broken, unable to speak, absolutely fucked into oblivion.

Turning off the water, and holding her against me while she regained her senses, I felt an unbidden surge of affection tightening my chest. She had been given a glimpse of the darkness I tried to keep buried within me tonight, and far from being afraid, had extended her hand and invited my demons to dance. Wrapping a soft towel around her shivering shoulders, I tenderly pressed a kiss to her temple, and wondered what other secrets she had yet to reveal. It was a strange feeling indeed, to simultaneously want to nurture and protect this girl, every bit as much as I wanted to tear her apart. Shaking my head in wonder, I finished drying her off, and then pressed another towel into her hands.

_“You may dry me, Victoria, but I caution you to behave yourself.”_

She smiled up at me, eyes glimmering playfully, and completed the task as instructed. Good, message received, then. Further defiance at this point risked an invocation of wrath that would have been destructive for us both.

_“Where to for dinner? Any ideas?”_

She twisted around and examined our reflections in the mirror; we each featured a welted crimson handprint, searing with heat, blooming in stark contrast to pale white skin, emblazoned upon our buttocks.

_“Whatever you like, Joan. I’m up for anything…except rump roast!”_

_“Not bad, Victoria. But perhaps you shouldn’t quit your day job, just yet. Hmm?”_

Laughing in spite of myself, I pulled the giggling, incorrigible creature close; caressed her lips in a deep, slow kiss, tongues entwined, drinking her in, hoping to convey the torrent of emotions I felt, but did not yet know how to properly articulate in words. Wide eyes brimming with tears, and a glowing smile beaming up at me, told me she understood. Part of me wanted to wipe that look right off her face, to banish her and never see her again, but another long-neglected part of me burned with elation and felt enslaved to the most dangerous emotion of them all. Hope.

 

*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You've all just survived being waterboarded by Gov'na Ferguson! 
> 
> Smoke 'em if you got 'em! :p
> 
> <3,  
> Nox


End file.
